


did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angel Jake Bergara, Angel Ryan Bergara, Episode: s03e04 The Demonic Goatman's Bridge, Fallen Angel Ryan Bergara, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Heaven & Hell, Human Shane Madej, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Referenced - Freeform, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Scared Shane Madej, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, i guess?, kind of, like really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane Madej discovers Ryan's secret.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't know what I wrote, I just wrote it. Hope it's okay!

"Come on! Scratch me!" Shane yelled, looking at the Bridge.

"Jesus Christ, dude." Ryan squeaked, eyes wide.

They were at _The Goatman's Bridge (Revisiting)_ , were a rather nasty entity resided on the Bridge, it was supposedly connected to Hell after all. People theorised he was a friend of Lucifer's - it was a funny enough theory. Shane was doing his usual spiel, yelling and taunting the Demon. It was rather funny for the fans, and laughed at Ryan's worried expense. But Goatman, (or Steve as everyone dubbed him on the fandom), was 'not to happy with Shane's mock', Ryan warned.

Shane was dancing about around on the Bridge again, "we're back on our Bridge baby! Nothing you can do about it!"

Ryan was staring at the end of the bridge, as TJ had moved off the Bridge, even _he_ felt off. Ryan looked to Shane, "Shane, lets just go."

Shane waved a hand, "it's our Bridge! What's he gonna do?! Throw me off this Bridge?!"

"You know he's been known to do that." Ryan said, tense and annoyed. He took Shane's wrist, "Shane..." He tanned fingers curled around Shane's white, thin wrists.

Shane looked down to Ryan, and brought their hands up to his lips. He gently pressed a kiss to his tanned knuckles, relishing the difference in skin colour, "calm down, nothing bad will happen. Demons - especially Goatman - is not real."

Ryan frowned, and snatched his hand back, "whatever." His voice was tense, and clipped, snappy. He stormed off, head down, and hands in pockets.

"Ry!" Shane yelled, and sighed, disappointed in himself. He's the designated sceptic, it's not his fault he doesn't believe in Demons, and Ghosts! He needs scientific proof, not conspiracy theories.

He moved to the red bars of the Bridge, that was covered in graffiti spray pain, and he said, "well... Ryan needs to cool down, and so... Good old Steve! If you're there, come kill me!" He yelled, and slowly, and tauntingly knocked on the bars of the Bridge. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He called out, in a singing voice, swinging on his heels.

A low growl rippled through the area, and Shane paused. He looked around, tense, "alright... Sounds like some kind of animal... Ryan! Where are you?!" He yelled. There was another growl, louder then before, and he jumped, backing into a beam, pressing his back painfully into it. "Ryan...?"

"Ryan isn't here right now." A deep, gravelly voice said, rumbling through Shane's chest.

Shane turned, and backed up. There, in front of him, was Goatman - he's taller then Shane, with bright, red, shiny eyes glaring down at him. His nails were sharp, and pointed, and fangs as long as his chin, with horns that were sharp and pointed. He leaned down, pressing a hand into Shane's chest, and pushed him against the bar, "you stole my Bridge!"

Suddenly, everything was getting real for Shane, and he shook his head, "no, no! It was just a joke! I don't own your Bridge!"

Goatman snarled and clicked his long, bony, claw like fingers, and in front of Shane hovered a contract, titled; **Changing Ownership of Old Alton Bridge From Goatman 'Steve', to Ryan 'Bergara' and Shane Madej.** And, sure enough, his and Ryan's names were signed to the contract - how that happened he was unsure. Goatman scoffed, "you seemed real keen for the thing."

Shane stared blankly, "I don't remember that..." His voice was more of a whisper, one that held disbelief.

Goatman placed his hand on Shane's forehead, painfully, and glared, lips pulled into a gross sneer, "you won't see tomorrows sunrise." His fingertips turned red with heat, the temperature piercing Shane's temples.

Shane tensed, and scrunched his eyes shut in fear. Suddenly, a cool feeling surrounded him, and a bright light shone in his eyes despite having his eyes closed - it was _too_ bright. Why is it bright? Where's Goatman's fingertips? He slowly circled his ankle, as felt his foot move something cold, and fluffy around.

"You can open your eyes, my child." A commanding voice said, echoing the area.

Slowly, and unable to deny, Shane opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was, it was bright, and cool, with clouds everywhere, there was a throne like chair in front of him, and it was tall, and golden; on that chair was a man. He was huge, like a giant, the size of a _Troll_ from _Harry Potter,_ he was in a long, white robe, that covered his arms and legs, feet and hands, and he held himself correctly. He was bald, and held a long white beard that dragged on the floor, it was a white that didn't exist it was so pure. He looked like a regular man despite the height and beard. His eyes were a dark brown, that had crows feet from smiling, and had chalk white skin - unhealthily white.

"You are Shane Madej, correcting?" He asked, his voice soft, and kind.

Shane nodded, a squeak escaping his lips.

"You're scaring him." A separate voice said, it was deep and posh, sly and smooth.

Shane looked over to the voice, and froze; it was another man. Just slightly taller then himself, his hair was blond, and slicked back, and had six large black wings, with a multitude of thick, black, leather feathers, and large black horns, that curled in on itself, larger then Goatman's, his cheeks were a rosy red, that stuck out against his dark brown skin, and he held a sickeningly, sharp grin on his lips, with sharp, pointed teeth. His hands were long, with sharp black claws, and eyes as red as Hellfire, yet soulless and cold. He wore an all black suit, a black that didn't exist, with a red undershirt, and black bow tie, and held a cane, with a bitten apple on the top of it.

Shane backed up, "who... Where am I?"

"You're in Neutral." The giant man explained, "you was in danger, and brought here as a safety precaution."

"And, you are?" Shane asked, voice quiet and shaking, looking up to him.

The man with black wings walked over, refined, and bowed his head, "Lucifer, and this is God... My," he shivered, "Father."

Shane blinked, _nope_ , "I'm dreaming... You're not real, neither is God... Demons and—"

"Shane!" Yelled a panicked voice, and Shane smiled, he knew that voice. He turned, and saw Ryan running to him.

"Ry?" Shane smiled, relaxing.

Ryan tackled him in a hug, "are you okay?! I saw what Steve was about to do, and I sent you here - don't worry you're not dead!"

Shane held Ryan close, "just wake me up. They're freaking me out." He admitted in a small voice. He glanced down, seeing Ryan give him a soft look of sorrow, as if to say he wasn't dreaming.

"Ryan..." God said, in a soft greeting.

Shane pulled away from Ryan, but still held him. If he's not dreaming... Then Ryan was right, Ghosts and Demons exist. He looked to God, and then to Ryan; he expected to see some soft of smug look, one that was cocky at being right, proving Shane wrong. What he got instead, was a cold scowl.

"Father..." Ryan hissed out, voice dripping in poison.

Lucifer smirked, "I didn't expect to meet your boyfriend this way, Ryan. But, better now then never." Lucifer shrugged, hands behind his back. His eyes were dancing in amusement.

Ryan glared, "shut up, Luci." But, his eyes were playfully.

Shane looked between Lucifer, Ryan and God, frantic and panicked, "what?" He asked, slowly. He looked to Ryan. who tensed up suddenly, and Shane let go, "Ryan...?"

"Well, I—"

"Ryan?" Asked a voice, and Shane looked up. That _is_ someone he knew, Jake Bergara - Ryan's little brother. Jake was floating, and had two large white wings, that flapped, and was in a white suit, and held clipboard and pen. He stared at Ryan, as if waiting.

Ryan tensed, and sighed. He joined the first three fingers, to symbolise the Holy Trinity, and put the other two other fingers in the palm, then touched his forehead, below his chest, then the left side, then right side and finished with open hand on the chest again with bowing head. He then placed his palms together, fingers pointed up, in a praying sign, and closed his eyes, head titled down. "Ryan. Fifth son of God. Cover name 'Bergara'. Former owner of Sea of Galilee, co-owner of The Shane and Ryan Bridge, co-owner of Watcher, co-host of BuzzFeed Unsolved. Cover up as a Human. Rightfully, a Fallen Angel." He ended the prayer by crossing his chest again, and kissed the tips of his fingers.

Shane stared, eyes wide in shock, "I can't believe it..."

Ryan looked down, "I'm sorry I never told you Shane..."

"You're a Fallen Angel..." Shane said, and leaned against a white, marble wall, his hand covering his face.

"Ryan was always rebellious." Lucifer said, as Shane looked to him. He gestured between himself and his brother, "Ryan and I were always close. He was the first I talked to when I fell in love with Eve, and he was supportive. Became obsessed with Humans, and Before. He went down one day, the plan _was_ to stay hidden, just observe. However, he saw you when you was a teenager..."

"A teenager..." Shane asked, blankly. He doesn't remember that, does he?

Ryan chuckled, "I was staring at you, all helpless, and I was hiding behind a tree. You saw me, as I let my glamour down, and you called me out. I flushed, yelled out I thought you was gorgeous and left. I broke Father's number one rule; Don't talk to the Humans."

Shane racked his brain, and flushed, "you was the random creep who said you found me gorgeous?" He giggled, covering his mouth.

"Shut up..." Ryan blushed, kicking his foot against the clouded floor.

Jake sighed, "he began to love more Human. Worked at BuzzFeed without Father's consent..."

Lucifer chuckled, "you joined BuzzFeed soon after, and Unsolved picked up."

"It got out the Fifth Son of God was breaking rules... I was given an option..." Ryan sighed, crossing his arms. He looked annoyed, but... He wasn't, he was happy.

God glared at his two rebellious sons, and looked to Ryan, "do you have no regret, or shame? You laughed."

Suddenly, the air rippled around near God, and next to the mans head was what looked like a memory, it was rather fuzzy in a way, but Shane could see.

_In the memory was a room, all ivory and marble. God sat upon a throne, with a Jury of Angels, and an audience of other Angels. The Jury consisted of what looked like the Seven Archangles, next to God stood a man, his skin tone was a dark brown, with long black hair, rosy red cheeks, and robes, next to him was Jake, and so on and so forth. Lucifer was on the other side._

_In the middle of the room was... Ryan... He had six, thick, white feathered, layer wings, that fell, and flourished around him. He had a white suit on, and was seemingly glowing. He had six eyes, that glowed a bright white, and had a golden halo hovering, and shining over his head, with lines on it halo. Shane squinted, the halo was more like a crown, actually. His head was hanging down._

_"Do you know what you have done?" God asked, hands clenched in fists._

_Ryan looked up, and thought, "you mean... Becoming a Human? Talking to one? Fall in love with one?" He asked, looking to God annoyed._

_Whispers echoed, and surrounded the room, staring at Ryan in shock, and horror. Lucifer smirked, and bit his lip to hide his laughter._

_"You have two options; Stay here, and leave that Human Life behind. Or, I banish you from Heaven." God said, looking to Ryan._

_Lucifer knew his brother and moved over to Ryan, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, and began laughing loudly. He fully sported Ryan, he was laughing in their fathers face, and Ryan had happily joined in with that laughing. That was Ryan's answer._

"I woke up in a field, by myself, alone..." Ryan said, looking down. Maybe that's why his banishment hurt so much? His halo, like crown was painfully ripped from his head, and all six of his wings were torn off, his eyes burned as the bright light from his eyes were pulled out, and the majority of his powers were stripped of him, and was left with the bare minimum to protect Shane with when they were out at haunted locations, and Shane pissed off too many Ghosts and Demons.

Shane looked to him, nervously, "so, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" He asked, voice slow. It wasn't a flirtatious remark, it was a genuine question, full of worry.

Ryan scowled at the memory, and rolled his shoulders, as if remembering his wings, as if remembering the pain he felt, "yes, it was the single worst pain in my life. I wouldn't even wish that pain upon my enemy."

Lucifer smirked, and moved over to Shane, "you're always welcome in Hell."

Ryan scoffed, "dude."

God slammed his hand down on his throne, a disappointed look in his eyes, watching his two sons, "Shane will not be going to Hell, ever." He looked to his sixth son, Jake.

Jake coughed, and looked to his clipboard, "Shane Madej. A Human. co-owner of The Shane and Ryan Bridge, co-owner of Watcher, co-host of BuzzFeed Unsolved. Heaven."

Shane frowned, "how?! Have you seen me?! I curse, and mock Ghosts and Demons, I insult your Fifth Son, I'm bisexual! I curse like a sailor! I am not a Christian, or Catholic!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, and gently took Shane's face. He rubbed his calloused thumb against Shane's cheek, "because, you're the most Holiest Being I have ever met."

God nodded, "you're not going to Hell—"

Shane frowned, "I'd prefer to go to Hell... I mean, you banished two of your sons! One for being prideful of himself, having different views to you, and the other for being around Humans!" He sneered, "I think your worse!"

Jake sucked in a sharp intake of air, tensing up. Ryan's eyes widened, and pulled Shane closer to him. Lucifer smirked, and began laughing, and Shane slowly joined in with that laughter, and Ryan then began laughing.

God frowned, and looked down, "Ryan, Shane... I'm sending you back..." He waved his hand.

There was groaning, yelling and whimpering. Everything was dark. Shane rubbed his eye tiredly, his head feeling like led. He slowly pulled himself up, and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around, and noticed he was back on the Bridge. Was it all a bad dream? He looked to his side, and saw Ryan. He was on the floor, on his stomach, whimpering in pain and shaking. Shane moved over, and gently placed his hand on Ryan's back, and Ryan crumpled with a loud yell.

He pulled back in fear, and pulled Ryan's shirt up. There on his tanned back were two vertical scars, poorly stitched, and red, swollen - irritated. Shane frowned in realisation, that anytime Ryan went anywhere remotely Holy, all the pain of being banished from Heaven came back. Carefully, he ran his fingers through Ryan's hair, feeling multiple bumps in his head from his halo, he felt Ryan's face, and saw Ryan's eyes red, burning.

"You shouldn't have saved me..." Shane whispered in shame.

Ryan shook his head in pain, "I'll always save you..." He gasped out in pain, "I feel like I'm in Holy company whenever I'm with you... As if I never left Heaven."

"So... Goatman's Bridge...?" Shane asked, slowly helping Ryan stand.

Ryan smiled, "The Shane and Ryan Bridge... Steve was pissed..."

"We actually own this Bridge..." Shane mumbled, shaking his head with a smile. He helped Ryan to the car, calling the end to the night early, "come on, lets go home. You need to rest."

"But, I—"

Shane gently pecked Ryan's lips, "I'll stay with you."

Ryan blinked, and melted into him, "thank you..."


End file.
